Learning To Love You
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Sequel to 'Angel' Naruto: When he was with her, it didn’t seem scary to fall inlove. Hinata: She loved everything about him. They made him both beautiful and human. Them: They were content, but they also desired for something more. Naruhina


Disclaimer: I'm just fourteen, lazy, and only have the money that could buy a very, very cheap laptop (that's small, too), and most importantly a _girl_. If this is who Masashi Kishimoto really is, I'd _flip_.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lied down on bed.

It was night, cold, and most importantly, the day he first trained with Hinata.

He promised himself he would learn to welcome Hinata's love with open arms. But really, it was a bit hard. She was so nervous around him, he couldn't really appreciate the time.

He didn't mean it in a bad way and, yeah, he thought her blushes were cute, and that she had a beautiful voice, gentle and smooth, but, her stutterings were getting a little out of hand, and she fainted too much for his liking. She seemed so anxious around him she barely moved properly, and when she did she'd stutter or faint because he was too near.

He heaved a sigh again.

How could he really bond with Hinata if she was just too uneasy?

He would get near her and she'd act clumsy or faint on him.

He would talk to her and she'd stutter so much, he hardly really understood what she said.

He saw her with her team or the other kunoichis sometimes and, though she did blush and stutter a bit, she didn't act all jittery with _them_, right?

He wanted her to act like herself and not uncomfortably. He wanted her to smile and laugh and talk to him like he was a close friend of hers. He wanted her to train with him with all her might and try to impress him with her moves and attacks. He wanted her to look at him and not turn into an overripe apple and stutter like there was no tomorrow.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked out his tiny window.

Well, maybe he could do something about that.

And then he smiled. A big, bright smile as he made another promise to himself.

He was going to bring out the Real Hinata, the Hinata that was sweet, kind, gentle, understanding, and everything else she is. The Hinata that was _so easy to love_.

* * *

Hinata smiled blissfully with a happy blush in her face as she walked towards the grounds where she was supposed to meet _him_.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Even though this was already the fifth time they were going to train together (the _fifth_!), she still couldn't believe it. Her longtime crush was finally noticing her!!

She felt absolutely giddy and lightheaded.

She thought this day would never come.

It had been over a month since the first time he asked her to go training with him. She thought it was a one-time thing, that he wouldn't ask her anymore after that. After all, she stuttered and fainted too much, even for her _own_ liking.

But he did! He did, and this was the fifth time! Life couldn't be any more grand.

And, she thought as her smile stayed in place, she wasn't as much of a nervous wreck as she was before Naruto saw her that fateful day.

Well, sure, she still stuttered and blushed everytime she looked at him, but she didn't faint as much as before, either.

She didn't faint as soon as Naruto would touch her anywhere—even if it was just her hair—or if he was too close or anything.

It was great! The one person she solely gave all her adoration to was training with her (even though it wasn't that often), and she wasn't making a complete fool of herself.

She gave a small giggle as a certain blonde ninja came into view.

She was friends with the person she looked up to all her life, who was also the person she liked.

And that, for her, was the one thing that made her life complete.

* * *

Naruto leaned back on the rough bark, the steady sound of the rain lulling him into peace. Leaves around him rustled, every now and then, he would hear flutters and, if he really listened, he would also hear the bugs crawling.

It had been a while since he last had a mission.

The sky was a deep blue, the stars were out blinking brightly. The others were probably already asleep, well minus the one on the look-out, whoever it was (the name escaping him). He felt restless, though. Not in a bad way, but still restless.

So he let his mind wander off.

He fought differently today. It wasn't so obvious that his teammates noticed, he even actually only noticed now.

It seemed that he fought with even more energy and vigor.

He wasn't sure _why_, but maybe it was because someone was waiting for him. It felt nice to know someone was.

He wasn't saying that Sakura never waited for him. But she was a busy person, she didn't have time to _really_ sit down and watch out for his arrival.

But now, _now_, this person was waiting so much he was sure she was counting down each second. It gave him a warm glow inside. It made him as if he was sure that person wouldn't breathe properly until he stepped on the town grounds.

So he couldn't bother delaying anything until he reached home and see her surely standing infront of the gates. He could actually almost see the relief on her face now.

He looked up. _Nee, Hinata-chan, how are you?_

* * *

Hinata blushed a beautiful bubblegum pink. Around her were the well-known kunoichis of Konoha who, in one time or another, became her friends.

Tenten, who was her very first among the others and became friends because of being a teammate of her cousin, smirked at her, waiting for her answer. Sakura, who became her friend through Naruto, giggled shamelessly and, with Ino, who was through Sakura (They were best friends before, after all. And the only thing that kept them apart was away now, so their friendship slowly mended.), stared at her as if she could possibly run away from them.

Well, there goes that option.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them about it, it was just that they would tease her and bug her about it till she _died_. Not unless something else bigger for them to tease her about. And if—and only if—she gets used to them, there's still the prospect of news traveling, and she _really_ didn't want to have to worry about other people, too.

It was just a damn hug, for heaven's sakes!!

"Come _on_, Hinata-chan," Sakura pressured.

And, apparently, she can't go on without telling them, either. And, looking at those intent eyes, she probably won't go without telling them _everything_.

Hinata swallowed an invisible lump. _Here goes whatever......_

And they squealed. Well, Sakura and Ino anyway. Tenten only beamed at her.

Hinata tried to hide her even brighter face between her arms. Why must her friends act like themselves? _She_ doesn't go around shrieking or smiling like _that_ when they tell her things. No, she instead simply congratulates and becomes happy for them. Can't they be like that? Or even just a little bit calmer?

And she heard them (mostly Sakura and Ino, of course) gushing on and on about how they were cute together, or how they'll _definitely_ end up as a couple, or how she's so lucky to have someone—and she looked at Tenten intently at that, no one was blind enough to not know she and her cousin had this chemistry between them—, or how he'll probably do something even sweeter next time.

She tried to shut out their words—their _ridiculous_ words—and ignore them. But she couldn't even try to stop her own thoughts from wandering.

It would be nice, _really_ nice if something actually happens between them. Something romantic, something charming, something that made her friends squeal.

Well, only if she's not there when they do.

* * *

Naruto was out training on his own today. Hinata was having a family meeting, _branch_ meeting. It felt different without her here. It was already over half a year since that time in the ramen stand, and their training had become daily now. He got used to seeing her bright round eyes, seeing her warm smile, seeing her gentle, kind voice, seeing _her_.

Dammit. He already misses her.

Sighing, he threw a kunai on a nearby target. It landed roughly five inches away from the center. He growled from his throat and tried to hit another. This time it was seven inches. His agitation was getting the better of him, and he jumped up and swung six shurikens. None hit the spot.

He landed with a soft _plop_. Dammit, he can't work properly.

His eyes surveyed the training grounds. Everywhere he looked, he saw missed weapons, trees that were hit in hardly one specific spot, places that shouldn't be damaged dented. Everything he did so far was a failure.

He _really_ should start focusing on his practicing. But, _god_, he really can't wait until she's released from her business. She's practically the main highlight of this whole thing.

It was times like this, when he was forced alone because Hinata was needed for some important duty or whatever, when he'd grow impatient and annoyed. He could handle it if she was _on a mission_, but that's a whole different thing.

The blonde groaned and squatted down, hands making his head bow.

Every minute felt like a whole _hour_. And he's been waiting for practically half of it, making him feel like a. Whole. Thirty. Hours. Had. Passed. And he couldn't even try to distract himself. Every place reminded him of the petite girl, _everywhere_.

A growl emitted itself as he flopped down the hard dirtied ground.

He was falling for her. He was really falling for her.

It seemed too early for him, especially when, just, maybe, seven months ago, he was afraid at the prospect of being inlove with someone. But here he was, head over heels for Hinata.

It seemed so....natural...to do so.

When he was with her, it didn't seem scary to fall inlove. _Wasn't_ scary to fall inlove. It was like all he had to do was to love, and then everything else would follow. He was sure, very very sure, that, if it was Hinata, he wouldn't ever feel hurt. Never.

It was so simple with her, love someone, that someone'll love you, and both of you would be happy. Everything else didn't matter.

He didn't know, but, if someone told him that everything would be so easy, he would've fallen inlove with Hinata _much_ sooner.

She made everything better.

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth, and covered eyes tight. _Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_

.

Biting her lip, she opened one eye enough to see her father but still make it look like her eyes were closed. The only view she had was off his back, and it was rigid and straight. _As if he was surprised,_ she noted. Her eyes shut again, _oh Lord, oh, Lord, oh, Lord._

They were having a conversation, father and daughter. They hardly ever had those kinds of things, and everything was going great. It was supposed to stay that way, but no, she had to go and ruin it and mention about Naruto-kun.

She knew how much the Main hated Naruto. She heard the way the harshly talked about him, she saw the cold stares they gave him. They spited him, body and soul.

She closed her eyes. She probably destroyed her one chance to really talk to her father.

"Is that so?" Hiashi asked slowly.

Her eyes shot up. He was looking at her, there was an emotion she couldn't quite place.

She nodded hesitantly. Her father didn't respond, and it took a few moments before he looked away. He seemed to be staring up, she noted. The silence made her uneasy.

She bit her lip and shuffled her feet. She knew she was fidgeting, but she couldn't help being so. Time passed by slowly between them. And each second only made her even more nervous and restless.

She opened her mouth—

"He seems like a good kid." And he was gazing at her again. She scanned his face to see if there was any falsity in them. There wasn't. "I think he'll make you happy." He smiled softly.

Hinata took time registering what he said. And even more slowly than time itself, she smiled back.

He really was just her father.

"He will, Otou-sama."

* * *

Naruto took his time.

He wasn't sure if she was ready for what he was about to say. He wasn't sure if _he_ was.

They were having their daily training, and Hinata noticed that her companion was a little distracted. He had been, ever since he reached the training grounds. There was a faraway look in his eyes, and he didn't have the same enthusiasm he always had.

Hinata sighed. She had an idea or two why he was acting like that. But...she couldn't be too sure. Her hand mechanically swung a kunai to the right. She threw her head back and jumped. It could be any reason as to why he was distant today. What was the point of jumping into conclusions? She could only be sure if he tells her.

But, looking over him, that would probably take a while.

And it would. Because Naruto was already starting to have doubts.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her enough to accept the fact. It was just that he didn't know how he could take it if she didn't. She already meant so much to him. She was already part of his life. She was there every day of it. He didn't want to know how much he'll hurt if she disappeared.

Naruto unconsciously threw a shuriken and kicked on the other side. Hinata landed on the ground with her hands. His eyes trailed over her. Strands of her hair fell in front of her ears. Dirt covered most of her clothes and her fingers. Determination sparkled through her face.

And, without thought, he uttered, "Kyūbi's in me."

He saw her eyes widen, and he swore his did, too. Time froze when he heard her intake of breath. Neither of them moved, and, in the farthest of his thoughts, Naruto noted that the byakugan keeper stood up from her crouched position.

He stared at her, but his attention was away. He was afraid to read her expression or her movements—not that there were any. Thoughts flocked his brain, most of them regrets and scolds. He felt worry and hope. He wanted to run away and stay. He wanted to take back what he said and hear what she would respond.

His gaze refocused and he dared himself to determine what she was feeling.

There was surprise, yes. He wanted to see any trace of fear or acceptance, but he was scared again. So his eyes went away. He gulped silently. _Kami-sama, _please_ help me._

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Hesitantly, his gaze flickered to hers. This time he let himself understand the expression of her face. The shock was gone from her eyes. He saw no fear, no acceptance. But there was sorrow. And understanding. Naruto's brows furrowed. What?

Hinata smiled sadly at him. "I know."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"My family weren't exactly keen on trying to keep it a secret from anyone." She turned her eyes up and watched the clouds roll by. They were always so free. And yet, they'll always vanish. "It took a little while to get on with what they were saying. But I did." She paused. Later, her head dropped back down. "That's why the villagers hated you so much, right?"

He stared at her for a second before looking away to the ground. Unconsciously biting his lip, his mouth opened on their own accord again, "Yeah..."

He didn't try to hide the pain or hurt from the violet clad girl. Memories flowed freely in his mind. Every insult, every hit, every sting, every glare, every snarl. They all came back to him as if it hadn't been nearly six years ago. Every emotion went through him as if it were still happening now.

Hinata, the weapons, the targets, all of the things around him disappeared. There was only him and the past, him and the hateful townspeople, him and the ache.

But then, he felt something tug on his hand, and he was back to the present. Hinata pulled him to her and placed his head on between her neck and shoulder. Her fingers ran across the blonde locks in a reassuring, rhythmic manner, a hum vibrated her throat.

The vulnerable ninja gripped his fists on the back of her jacket. If this was any other time—even if she _had_ lost a good deal of her timidity—she would have blushed. But this wasn't just any other time, so she lulled him to calmness and held him as delicately as she would to a fragile porcelain doll.

"Don't worry," a hushed, almost inaudible comfort, "I won't leave you alone."

And it was that time that Naruto knew Hinata really was his angel, and that she would always be.

* * *

Hinata thanked her family and stood up from her seat. Leaving the dining table, her body went on automatic. She watched the skies, the stars, twinkle brightly. It was not the perfect night.

There were a few stray clouds that made the sky look less breathtaking. It was a bit hot due to the fact that it was summer, and it wasn't a good kind of hot. The place smelled slightly of smoke, and the blood of the fight that happened just a while back somewhere near. And every now and then, there were annoying noises that filled the air.

Oddly enough, she suddenly remembered Naruto.

And thinking of the exuberant boy brought a blissful smile to her face. She thought that he was the one person she wanted to be. Cheerful, brave, optimistic, strong, firm. But ever since they trained together, that admiration slowly turned to respect and care. And ever so slowly, love found its way in.

Hinata brushed away a stray piece of hair. Her hand made a small _thump!_ as it slightly hit her thigh. The hot summer winds blew lightly on her and that stray hair went back to the front of her face.

Everyone already thought that she loved him long before now. But it's hard to love someone who you don't really know enough. And though she may have watched him a lot, it's not enough to really know a person. No, what she felt for him was crush, and admiration.

But then again—now, that troublesome hair was annoying, so she finally tucked it in—she could see why the people thought she loved him. When they started becoming closer to each other, she found it so damn easy to fall in love. He was loyal, lively, determined. He cared about everything he considered his friend or family. His happiness was contagious, and he had the uncanny ability to touch people's hearts.

But he wasn't perfect, of course. He can be so stubborn sometimes. He was a naturally loud and talkative person, and Hinata liked silence, but he was fun to talk with. He took time learning things (not that he didn't try). And sometimes, he was just a little too arrogant.

She loved everything about him. They made him both beautiful and human.

Hinata giggled. She sounded like those female characters in those sappy love stories that made her teeth ache.

She shook her head and, noticing that she reached her room, opened the door and went inside. She reached her bed and sat at its corner. Her hands found a stray ribbon from god-knows-where and played with it.

Naruto felt the same as she did, she well enough knew that. He hadn't exactly tried keeping it a secret from anyone. She didn't know when exactly she started noticing the little hints of his feelings just as much as she didn't know when love crept into her heart. But she knew and that was all that mattered.

She also knew that he was aware of what she felt. It was interesting. That she knew how he felt and he knew what she did, and that they both felt the same. And yet, no one had yet made a move, no one had said anything.

But it didn't matter. Because she loved him and he loved her, too. And, just like what she had said, that was all that mattered.

* * *

They were going home. It was night now, and Hinata would probably hear it because they were late. Not that this was the first time. Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment. The silence was peaceful and comfortable.

It had been exactly a year, four months and seven days since he saw her in the ramen stand.

And never, in any of those days, had any of them said what they felt. Their relationship was odd like that. They've accepted the fact that they loved the other and the other did, as well. But nothing happened between them, nothing progressed. And they were happy with that. That was how it worked.

But of course, they longed to hear those three words. They anticipated for the time to come when they could kiss, go to dates, and do what all the couples did. They wished for something to happen between them. All they wanted was to say _I love you_. They were content, but they also desired for something more.

But since neither were really sure they could say it, they simply waited.

Hinata turned in a corner and Naruto followed. Hinata silently stole a glance at Naruto and met his gaze. They went like that for a few moments before they both realized what they were doing and hastily turned away. Hinata played with the hem of her shirt and Naruto stared at the wall.

Sometimes, only sometimes, things would be awkward for them. Even though most times they were comfortable and happy with each other, there were moments like this when they both don't know what to say or what to do. And they get embarrassed for reasons they don't even know. And when they happen, it is usually because they were thinking of how to show their love wholeheartedly.

Naruto hastened to her side, though his eyes still stared everywhere but her. Hinata made no sign she noticed except for the very quick glimpse to her left. They didn't know why, but both their blushes deepened, and they grew more and more shy and nervous.

They saw that the Hyūga mansion was only more than fifty paces away. And somehow, they tensed at it. They were waiting, and neither knew exactly what it was they were waiting for. Now they were forty steps away.

Hinata let her hands fall down the side. One brushed with Naruto's.

The heiress tensed and the fox boy bit the inside of his cheek. Now both of their blushes could be seen in twenty feet range. Only twenty-five steps left.

Quietly, tentatively, Naruto inched his fingers toward hers until his forefinger touched hers. Hinata understood what he was trying to do. Her palm reached his. Ten more paces.

Their hands intertwined. And they both tried hiding their smiles. Because, even though they were only less than five steps to her house, and even though it was as simple as holding their hands, it was something. And even if it wasn't much, they deserve it.

They've been waiting after all.

* * *

Hoorah!! I'm _finally_ done! This was hard. Since I didn't exactly know how this would go, and it stayed with only the first one of Naruto for two whole weeks. I grasped normal sense only after that and decided to write what the theme (? or something like that) would be for each and every snippets of this. I only actually knew the first of Naruto and the very last part. I couldn't resist doing the second to the last sentence XP

This isn't exactly a sequel of sorts but I think this is sort of like what happens after. Of course, it's still an open ending. If it wasn't, then it wouldn't be as fun nor as good. I like making my readers imagine what happens next. Open endings are one of the best endings :D

Guys, this sequel would not have happened without **Kasuchi, Koichi**. Everyone clap your hands!! Kasuchi was the one who said I should do a sequel, so everyone thank him for this.

Hooray! Now I can finally do the other stories I've been trying to do and post a story that's been waiting in my computer for a month!!! Hope ya like the story :)

Guys, please check my poll, I _seriously_ need your votes. It's gonna stay there till November 2009.


End file.
